


don't stand so close to me.

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, because teacher louis is hot, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace O' Malley didn't know what she got into,when her mom gets a new job and they have to move from Ireland to England. New Friends. New School. New Teachers. Perhaps,that's a bad thing. Because a certain English teacher has a thing for younger women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,so this is a teacher!louis fic. If you are not into that sort of thing,I'm sorry but I am. This is my first fic on here,so enjoy. Xx

Curses flew out of my mouth as I slam the car door behind me and stomp towards my new school. Why we had to move,God Almighty only knows. I didn't see anything wrong with Ireland,but no. "There weren't any job opportunities for my field of work,Grace. You have to understand." 

I must've looked scary as hell,because the flash of fear that took over the lady at reception's face,was quite comical. Taking a deep breath,I tried looking at least slightly friendly. "Hi,I'm Grace O' Malley,the new student." The lady smiled,probably thankful that I wasn't going to kill her. She typed something into the computer for about five seconds,then the printer sprang to life and started printing something that looked similar to my time table. Shit. "Welcome to Sir George's High School,Grace. Here is your time table. The numbers of the classrooms are all on there,so if your lost,just looked at the top of the nearest class' door. If you like,we could call for a buddy from your homeroom who could show you around." When I opened my mouth to answer her,I realised I had a knot the size of Everest in my air pipe. Maybe I was nervous. I cleared my throat,"Yeah,can we do that? Then I have at least one familiar face." The lady smiled,warmly and lowered her head towards the intercom. "I have the perfect person in mind..."

It didn't take long for my buddy to come. He (yes,he was male.) literally jumped into the room,all smiles. Which nauseated me,because it was just before 8 on a Monday. "Hi,I'm Niall." He stuck out his hand,and greeted me with a accent I've missed dearly,since being in England for a week. "You're Irish?! Thank God." I laughed,kinda leaving his hand right there where it was. "Oh,sorry." I shook his hand and my day just got a gizillion times better. "Yeah,it's kinda my thing-" he chuckled,"the only Irish man under all these Brits,but now it looks as though I'll share that title." He grinned a toothy grin,and exposed crooked-but adorable-teeth. "Well,I'm Grace and I moved here from Dublin a week ago and at the moment I'm scared shitless." Way to go,Grace,cause talking about shit is attractive as hell. He laughed,hysterically (Thank God.) and hooked his arm with mine. "We have English first,so let me escort you,fellow countryman." I like Niall already. 

 

I was lead up a lot of stairs,ugh,and through a long-ass hallway,'till we got to to a class labelled at the top as 'Mr. L Tomlinson'. Ohkey den. Niall unhooked his arm and knocked,softly. A loud-british,by the way- "ENTER" came back as response. The door opened,thank you,Niall,and 25 pairs of eyes met mine. "Well,well,well,who's this?" I'm guessing,Mr. Tomlinson said,causing my eyes to flick to his. Can we just pause for a minute?! His eyes. They were blue-er than the Atlantic ocean and I just wanted to take a dip in them,but hush now,brain. Grace needs to look smart in front of the attractive teacher. "Sir,this is Grace,she's new here." Again,thank you,Niall,because I think I just untrained myself in the art of speaking. The Greek God looked back to me. "Hello,Grace,you want to introduce yourself?" "Uhm,I-I'm Grace,I moved here from Ireland a while ago and yeah..that's it,really.." Shit. Dammit. Ass. He chuckled,lightly. "I see Niall got himself a friend who might actually understand his lingo,welcome to my class,Grace,please,find yourself a seat." The only open seat was next to Niall,so HALLELUJAH. 

Ok,so I have a theory. Is it just me or is there some sexual tension between me and our teacher?! I must be going mad,because he's probably married and I'm not really in the mood to be a slut. But every time I look up from my notes,he's staring at me,not anyone else. Me. I tried shrugging it off,but when an older (read:sexier) guy is looking at you like he wants to jump your bones,and he doesn't care if it's in public,you can't just ignore that. But,not that I'm complaining..  
No. Bad Grace. We don't like the teachers. 

The bell rang,scaring me. I looked over to Niall,he just smiled. I had no idea where I should be right now,so I'm hoping he knew. Everyone ran for their lives out of the room,is that a bad sign? So,Niall and I were right at the back of the group trying to escape. "Grace?" I swung around. Mr. Tomlinson smiled,reassuringly at me,gesturing for me to come closer. "I'll wait for you outside." Niall's voice came. I whisper a quick thanks back and proceed to Mr. Tomlinson's table. The door clicked closed behind me and suddenly everything was silent. Kinda creepy,if you ask me. Mr .Tomlinson could probably notice my tension. He just grinned at me. "Y'know I'm not gonna grill you or anything.." "How can I be sure?" I quipped,causing him to let a loud laugh. "Grace,right?" "Yeah.." "Grace,just sit down,I just wanna talk.." I shuffled (not the dancing kind,sadly) to the chair across from his. Is it wrong that I just wanna straddle him?! Yes. Stupid hormones. It is very wrong. We do not fantasize about teachers. Ew. Yucky. Gross.

 

"You okay? You looked kinda spaced out?" Niall asked as soon as we were hearing distance from our English class. "Uhm,yeah,I'm fine.." I ran my fingers trough my hair and nodded,slowly. "What happened?" Could I really tell him? It's not really shocking,but when I was in there,Mr.Tomlinson kept like touching me,not inappropriately,but like my forearm and thighs,the flirty comments were kind of bothering too. "Is Mr.Tomlinson married?" I asked,ignoring Niall's question. "Not that I know of,no.." I sighed,"Okay,thanks.." 

 

After another boring lesson,it was lunch. I plopped down at a table,near a window with Niall. He dug into his food right away. Irishmen. Sigh. I,unfortunately,lost my appetite,after my little meeting with the English teacher. A loud bang snapped me out of my thoughts. My head shot in the direction of the sound. A group of jocks (can you call them that?) entered the cafeteria. At the head of the pack,there was a boy with dazzling green eyes and a mop of curly hair. Stupid perfect genes. "Who's that?" I whispered to Niall,because the cafeteria was,suddenly,silent. "Uhm-uh-I.." Niall stuttered,not looking up from his lunch. "Hey,Irish!" The shout echoed across the room. Both me and Niall looked at Curly. He and 2 other goons started closing in on our table. "Oh,I see you got a friend.." Curly chuckled,evilly,grabbing Niall's shoulder. Niall flinched. What's going on? "Irish?! Are you deaf today?! I SAID,do you have a new friend?!" "Uh,yeah..She's new here.." For the first time,since he came over,Curly looked over at me. A Cheshire cat-grin grew on his face and he let go of Niall's shoulder. "Well,well,well. What do we have here?" His eyes trailed my body,making me shiver. "I'm Grace,like Niall said,I'm new." Curly whistled,lowly. "Another Irish?! Well,didn't today just get so much better?" Curly turned back to Niall. "You got my homework,loser?" "Yeah,Harry,it's in my backpa-" Niall turned to his backpack,but before he could finish his sentence,Harry smacked him on the side of the face. "What did I say about you saying my name?!" He roared. Woah. "I-I'm sorry,H-....I'm sorry." He looked sadly down at the ground,handing Harry his homework. Niall stood up from his seat,abruptly. Shocking everyone around him. When he tried to flee,Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around again. "Fucking wanker." He spat,his fist colliding with Niall's face.


	2. Yep,Grace is such a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,hi. Second chapter,yayyyy.  
> I know things are going a bit slow atm. But bare with me please. :)

So,here I stood,in the unisex bathroom,which is very,very dangerous in a high school,might I add,with Niall in front of me,on the counter and me,cleaning,his face with wet toilet paper. "You sure you don't wanna go to the nurse?" "Nah,she'd probably call my mom,and I don't want her to know.." "But he's bullying you,Niall,don't you watch all those specials?!" He laughed. "Niall,I'm serious!" "I'm fine,Grace. It's not like I'm suicidal,chill." I sighed,shaking my head. "You sure?" It took a while for him to answer,but he eventually did. "Yeah,sure,whatever.." "C'mon,we're late for class,anyway.." 

 

Niall was quiet the rest of the day,and it really set me off. I only knew him a day and it pained me to see him so sad. I was kind of glad the day ended. If I had to stare at that face for another hour,I would've shoved my head through a book. But Niall was sad,I understood that. I just felt powerless. 

 

The next few days past without much happening,except the suggestive looks by my very much attractive English teacher. Harry still spat unnecessary comments at Niall,when we passed him in the hall,but other than that things were quiet. Until Mother fuckin' Nature decided it should rain on the day I should walk home. 

Niall left during second break,because he was feeling 'under the weather',so I was alone for two periods and without a ride. (We found out we live like five houses from each other.) Selfish Niall. Bad Niall. Anyway,so I was standing under the bus stop's little roof structure,waiting for it,when a sleek,black sportsmobile (?) came to a stop next to me. I ignored it,probably some lawyer dad waiting for his moronic daughter. The passenger window slowly opened. And,whadda y'know,out pops Mr.Tomlinson's head,still attached to his body,fortunately. "Hi,Grace. What are you doing out in the cold?" "Uhm,waiting for the bus?" I sounded unsure,like I didn't know bus travel was possible. Oh,tiddlywinks! He chuckled. "Well,why don't I do you a favour and drive you home? How's that sound?" It sounded awesome,fyi. I was freezing and his car looked heated. Wait,wasn't this like morally wrong or something? Ah,whatever. Wait for it,wait for it...  
...

#YOLO. 

I opened the car door and slipped onto the leather seat. Snazzy. "Definitely inheritance." I mumbled. "What?" Mr. Tomlinson laughed. "I was just thinking,with the salaries teachers get these days,the only way you could get a car like this is inheritance. 'Sides,you don't look like someone who would kill for insurance money.." I ended off my statement with a casual shrug. He shook his head and laughed to himself. "A cheeky one,you are." 

I watched him,intently as he focused on the road. He was biting his lower lip,quite sexy,I'll tell you that. I was so into staring at him,that he nearly gave me a heart attack when he spoke up. "My 21st birthday." My eyebrows furried. "What?" "The car. It was a present from my parents for my twenny-first." "That makes more sense,yeah. But shouldn't this car be like rusty and shit,by now?" No,I don't regret 'cursing' in front of a teacher. He's probably said worse words himself. "I'm only 23,y'know." It was the way he said it,like it meant so much more than what it was intended for. Hmmmm. "And don't tell anyone,but I'm turning 18 in like a week and a half." I fake-whispered,causing him to giggle. But his giggle wasn't deserving of the name,giggle made it sound like a 13-year-old girl,his was sexy and manly and made my downwards tingle. Am I going to hell? For thinking this way of a man who is suppose to educate me? Oh Lord. 

"Remember to study for the spelling test tomorrow." Mr.Tomlinson quipped as I turned to get out of the car. "I won't." Did he just wink at me? Why,I like you too. As I walked up to my door,I turned back to the car for one last look. He sat there,smiling. I sent him a seductive wink and blew a kiss. Yeah,Grace is a badass.

I greeted my mom,quickly and ran upstairs. I just wanted to climb into bed right now,because I was ecstatic,sad and turned on all at once. But when I burst into my room,it was full of boxes. Shit. I still have some unpacking to do. 

Whatevs. 

I pushed the boxes off and dived under the covers. As I did so,my phone beeped in pocket,scaring the shit out of me. 

From : Niall8r B) (Don't judge. The kid chose it.)

Hey. You get home okay? x

Awww. He was concerned. So sweet. Quickly,I typed a reply.

Yeah. I'm safe and wasn't mugged.   
Thank you for caring,bouzzie. Xx

Don't even ask me what bouzzie means. My dad use to call my brother that all the time. And it caught on. Niall laughed the first time I called him that so maybe he knew. My phone buzzed once again. 

Niall8r B) :

Howd you get home? The bus? x

Shitgoosedarnit. Should I lie? I   
definitely can't tell him I got a ride from our English teacher. Uhh.

Yeah. Got the bus. All your   
fault. :P

There we go. Genius Grace strikes again. I plugged my phone in,to charge,seeing as it was on the edge of dying an honourable death. Putting my hands on my hips,I decided I could actually unpack all these boxes. But not without music. Ha-hah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think,leave a comment. It helps. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't hurt to leave a comment. Xx


End file.
